lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
Dandy Lion
Dandy lion is a male character that awakens and aids the Papillon Soldiers throughout the series. Biography "Dandy Lion" is a cosplay character portrayed by different men as the series progresses. All possess the power to either awaken the holy flower orbs or upgrade them and cure them by their own means. Manga Concept Tsubomi bumps into Hikaru Shishio in the first chapter and after a night with him in a love hotel she is awoken as Papillon Rose with Rama's help in the second chapter. Throughout the chapters, she develops feelings for him despite discovering that he is a shameless skirt hunter. He appears as Dandy Lion in the eleventh chapter to aid the Papillon Soldiers when they are in a pinch. ONA concept Tsubomi bumps into Hikaru Shishio and she awakens as Papillon Rose after a night with him in the first night. In the second night, he saves her from Sister Biene, as Dandy Lion, to which Tsubomi falls from first glance. As the series processes, it seems that Hikaru is in love with another person. In the G point, his identity as Hikaru is revealed, and is kidnapped and brainwashed by the Dinasty. Under Regina Apis's commands, he anally rapes Papillon Rose to force the awakening of the holy flower orb, thus reviving Queen Flora, to whom he was a loyal slave. With the destruction of the orb in Tsubomi's hands, he is driven insane and dies from bleeding after biting off his tongue. OVA Tsubomi bumps into Hikaru Shishio as she dashes to Papillon after school. They spend the night together and her flower orb awakens. After being humiliated in public by Sister Biene, he interrupts her attack and distracts Biene enough for Papillon Rose to finish her off. R season After Hikaru's death in the previous season, the role of Dandy Lion is passed to Razy Minowa, a male prostitute, drug dealer and frequent customer in the Papillon pub. Tsubomi eventually keeps a FWB relationship with him. With his drugs, he aids the Papillon soldiers into updating their powers so that they have effect against the transvestite attacks, as well as awakening Papillon Petit Rose's rosetta pearl. Kotsubomi thinks Razy is her father, while it is eventually revealed that he is not. He is revealed to be Chlamydia's son, thus containing antibodies for the virus she wants to unleash into his DNA. He dies in the final battle against Chlamydia, after killing off the virus. G movie A new character named "Wandering Man Kojiro" appears in the place of Dandy Lion, this time being a physical manifestation of Hikaru Shishio's spirit. He aids the Papillon soldiers into snapping Papillon Lily, Papillon Margarette and Papillon Dhalia out of the delicacies effects by using S&M sex toys. He dissapears shortly after his identity is revealed and is reborn as Shishio Hikaru by Papillon Cosmos. New Season A new character named "Torakage" appears in the place of Dandy Lion. He is portrayed as being Hikaru's twin brother Hibiki, aiding the Papillon soldiers in many ways depending on the hybrid monster they are fighting with. He discovers Sakurada, a partner of his who was aware of the Papillon Soldier's identities and backstory in Kabuki butterfly, is in fact a spy from the Susanno sisters, and gets injured while fighting him. He restores Papillon Rose's flower gem and dies in the process. He is reborn using Suu's helmet. The credit scenes show him leaving Japan by airplane. Powers Attacks * (Throwing semen) New season attacks * (Various weapons) Trivia *Dandy Lion generally parodies the double-faced love interest, where the civilian identity is usually hated by the protagonist while the mystery identity is loved. *According to the rebuild series profile, as well as the OVA's final scenes, Hikaru is Rama's partner in her mission to awaken Queen Flora. *According to the official website, Dandy Lion is merely a cosplay costume, with no need for a transformation sequence. *In Papillon Rose archive, an attack called "Shishiō's 48 Style Hands" is listed in his profile, with no details on what it is. *Though Razy Minowa's outfit is never fully shown, it can be assumed that it is Hikaru's outfit in the OVA, as the OVA uses strictly the "R" designs for the protagonists. chara_hikaru.gif|First Picture Selecc Characther Dandy Lion Dandy.JPG|Dandy Lion in Papillon Rose New Season Category:Characters